The present invention relates to an audiofrequency signal adapter with a rotary wire locating member. By means of the rotary wire locating member, a user is able to conveniently and quickly change the direction in which the signal wire is conducted out of the cassette and reliably locate the signal wire at a selected position.
A modern car is usually equipped with an in-car CD player. However, when running, the car will be inevitably shocked. This often disables the CD player from normally playing the CD. In contrast, an in-car cassette player is able to stably play a cassette despite of the shock. Therefore, it is desired to output the fine audiofrequency signal of a portable CD player via the high quality stereo system and speakers of the car so as to achieve a music with high quality.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,897 discloses an audiofrequency signal adapter. The adapter is formed as a cassette which has a profile identical to that of a common audio tape cassette and can be inserted into the cassette player deck of the car. A coupled circuit is disposed in the cassette, including a set of coupled magnetic heads. By means of the adapter, the audiofrequency signal of a portable CD player via the high quality stereo system and speakers of the car so as to achieve a music with high quality.
However, different types of car-used audio devices have different cassette players. Therefore, the cassette is loaded into the cassette player in different directions. The cassette of the adapter of the above patent is formed with U-shaped channels at rear ends of rear, left and right side walls. Wire openings are formed at different positions on the U-shaped channels. According to the type of the cassette player deck of the car, a user can hide and extend the signal wire along the U-shaped channel and conduct the signal wire out of the cassette from the wire opening of one of the side walls.
However, the signal wire can be hardly reliably located in any of the wire openings so that the signal wire is apt to unexpectedly detach from the selected wire opening.
In the case that the signal wire is detached from the U-shaped channel to drop out of the cassette, the cassette or the signal wire will be clogged in the cassette player deck of the car and cannot be taken out. Therefore, prior to each use of the adapter, the user must first check whether the signal wire is well received and ensure that the signal wire is firmly located in the selected wire opening. Such procedure is quite troublesome and the above problems still often take place due to negligence.
In order to solve the problems existing in U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,897, U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,090 provides an adapter enabling the playback of various audio devices such as compact disc players and the like through a cassette player of either front or side loading type. The adapter is provided with a user removable partial cover which permits repositioning of its external electrical conductor which is connected to the audio device. In this measure, the electrical conductor can be positioned so as not to interfere with the internal mechanisms within the cassette player during use.
However, it is necessary to unscrew two screws with a screwdriver so as to change the U-shaped opening through which the electrical conductor is extended out of the cassette. Such procedure is still inconvenient for the user.